It's All Over
by LAB Rats
Summary: It's All Over by Three Days Grace. Songfic. no pairings unless you look hard. 2 men after the war. They want to die. Why can't fate let them?


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or the song.

It's all over

_Your bottle's almost empty,_

_you know this can't go on,_

Remus stared at the bottle in his hand, nearly empty as it was, and he groaned. Another night he was drunk, and probably he would have gone on if it wasn't his last bottle. Harry had disappeared into the muggle world, and no one could find him. Sirius had been lost in the war. There was no one left who cared about an old wolf that got drunk nearly every night, funded by the money that Sirius left harry, but Harry had never come for.

_because of you my mind is always racing._

_The needle's breaking your skin,_

Harry stared at the needle in his arm. In the clinic again because he almost saw someone he knew, in the crowd. He paused for long enough that he punched in the jaw. This wasn't the first fight he'd lost, but it was close. Street fighting was dirty business, but he was used to getting dirty. He'd lost a fight, and now he was in the backwards little clinic that pumped him full of drugs until he forgot the pain- in his jaw, in his arm, in his stomach, in his soul, and he could sleep without memories.

_the scar is sinking in,_

_and now your trip begins, but_

Scars covered the arms of both men, attempts to die, though they were always denied. Why they lived, they didn't know. Did they want to?

_it's all over for,_

Remus finished off the bottle, then noticed a knife. He held it to his wrist, willing himself to cut deeply enough this time. Just a little deeper.

_it's all over for, _

Harry, out of the hospital, held the razor to his arm and hoped this time would be the alst. Maybe now he'd be able to leave this world that obviouslty hated him.

_you!_

Remus hesitated then pressed down.

_For you!_

Harry hoped this time he would be able to die, and pressed down harder.

_When you're on the edge and falling off, _

Both men dragged the sharp blades across their wrist.

_It's all over for you!_

Remus stared at the oozing blood, hoping it was deep enough.

_For you!_

Harry grinned slightly as he felt lightheaded.

_When you're on the edge and falling off_

Both knew that there was a chance they wouldn't wake. They were happy.

_It's all over for_

Fate is not always kind though, as Harry's past proved. And maybe this time she would be.

_I know what runs through your blood,_

_you do this all in vain, _

Remus woke up again. Werewolf healing, He would never be able to kill himself.

_because of you my mind is always racing,_

_and it gets under my skin,_

_to see you giving in,_

Harry sighed as he rebandaged his wrist. Another failed attempt. His roomate sighed at the sight of the blood in the tub. "Please, stop. Please don't do this."

_and now your trip begins, but_

Harry grabbed his backpack and decided that today, he'd visit someone. Someone he used to know. From there, it wasn't hard to decide. Remus was the only one that would accept him back. And so he walked.

_it's all over for_

Remus left the house, for once in over a year, he left the house, to see if he could find Harry.

_it's all over for _

Harry missed Remus at the door. It was too late.

_you!_

Remus...

_For you!_

Harry...

_When you're on the edge and falling off, _

_It's all over for you!_

_For you!_

Remus was back where he started. An empty bottle in one hand, a blade only a few feet away.

_When you're on the edge and falling off_

_It's all over for_

Harry was once more in the bathroom, drinking down the strongest liquor he had.

_And now you're dead inside,_

_still you wonder why,_

_it's all over_

Remus didn't remember why, or when, he had started drinking. He knew he did. But when? Why? He didn't know why he wanted to die. Just that he did.

_and now your dead inside,_

_still you wonder why,_

_it's all over_

Harry didn't understand the crap he'd gone through, or why him. He knew he shouldn't be drinking, but couldn't bring himself to care. A war could, and probably was, raging outside his door at this very second, but Harry couldn't bring himself to even think about helping anyone. He just wondered, why? When? What had he done that made him deserve the pain he's gone through?

_and now you're dead inside,_

_still you wonder why_

_when you're on the edge and falling off,_

_it's all over for you, for you, _

Remus had once more placed the blade against his wrist, and he cut. Not stopping with one cut, he kept going. Another cut. One for Sirius...Why him? One for Harry...Why did he have to do that? One for James...He shouldn't have died. One for Remus. Why?

_and now you're dead inside,_

_still you wonder why,_

_When you're on the edge and falling off, _

_it's all over for you, for you, _

Harry knew what he was going to do since he touched the blade. Foregoing his wrists, he held it to his throat. "Why?" He asked, then one quick cut, and he fell into the tub, his throat cut open. That was how he was found later, when his roommate really needed to use the bathroom.

_and now you're dead inside, _

_still you wonder why,_

_it's all over for you..._

Both men smiled as death came, and they met each other at the gates to heaven. "Why?" Both asked the other, and neither answered. Once you get that far, does it matter?


End file.
